Seen in Their Eyes
by frozen-lake
Summary: Sequel to: Not Evil, simply Misunderstood. It's Harry's 5th year through Umbridge's and her sisters eyes.
1. Good Evil runs off with Bad Evil

Do I look like I own Harry Potter?  
  
This is the sequel to Not Evil, Simply Misunderstood, so you should read it first. At the start of this she's 17.  
  
AU-Alternate Universe.  
  
Umbridge's PoV for her labeled Entries Daffodil's for hers.  
  
August 1st 1995 I entered the grounds of Hogwarts for the third time in my life. The first two encounters I can not remember well, for obvious reasons. It is such a grand, splendid castle, with glorious towers. But I was put down by the thought of making lessons. I wasn't educated, so how was I supposed to know anything. I thought and thought until.  
  
Hey! I have the answer! I can make them read from the textbook. I can just make out that I'm scared that they'll perform magic on me.  
  
But what about strictness? I can't be strict. All my sisters were good at that but I wasn't. I mean, I'm only 17 I should be in my seventh year, not be a TEACHER!  
  
Ok. I thought. I'll pretend to be like Daffodil. I'll be like her in every way. Maybe when I get older I can start being myself.  
  
August 15th 1995.  
  
Oh god! Where did it start going all wrong? My sister, that twisted freakin, Daffodil, sent 2 dementors after a boy and said to me "Now it's your time to prove yourself." She sneered. "If you can back those Demonters away, I'll start saying your human, at least."  
  
She turned away, laughing. I of course didn't do anything.  
  
20th August 1995 Damn you Daffodil! Damn you and the whole freakin Ministry! I'm not a squib; I just have a bunch of freakin self-obsessed sisters!  
  
It's not my fault that those Demonters attacked that boy, It's yours!  
  
Am I just a plaything that I don't even get my own life? My first time to be me, and you try to use me and get to live two lives at once! It's not fair! It's brutal! I might as well be a squib for all she cared. Don't I mean anything to anyone! I'm human I have rights! Damn you! At least it's good I'm not a registered witch, other wise I could be in Azkaban for not protecting some one while they were in danger!  
  
If anyone should have saved that boy it should have been Daffodil.  
  
1st September 1995  
  
Right! I thought humiliation was trying to commit suicide in front of Hogwarts. Well I was wrong.  
  
After the feast Dumbledore started talking. And THEN I had to but in saying stupid, random words. Damn that Daffodil! I was so busy think about her I started talking to her in my mind.  
  
I think the only comprehensible words I said were "Ministry."  
  
September 2nd 1995  
  
I think I had a VERY bad impression on the classes.  
  
I got a letter from my mother. It was filled with the usual rubbish but.oh my lord.I don't know how to say this.. MY SISTER RAN OFF WITH LORD VOLDEMORT!  
  
September 3rd 1995.  
  
Voldemort has some one watching me. I know. There must be a death eater at Hogwarts. I'm being watched. I think I'm being controlled!  
  
At 8:00 a boy knocked at the door. He said I had given him detention yesterday in defense against the dark arts, but I can't remember yesterday. I probably did give him detention so I did what my sister told me to do in this situation.  
  
Oh god. I didn't know what would happen. I think he must hate me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Do you like it?  
  
The next diary will be Daffodil, then back to Dolores 


	2. Love and Hate

Yay! I got reviews! I'm happy! (Unlike Umbridge/Daffodil. Daffodil doesn't put the date on her diary. (Or write much) She's too Busy.dating Voldemort.  
  
Seen in their eyes.  
  
Daffy's Journal.  
  
Year 1995  
  
Why the hell did I do that?  
  
I'm insane. I'm crazier than that scum Dolores.  
  
BECAUSE I I'M THE MINISTER OF MAGIC AND IN LOVE WITH THE EVILIST DARK WIZARD OF ALL TIME!  
  
Well my votes for the next election have probably gone down, but why the heck should I care?  
  
'Cause I'm in love.' I love myself. I hate my sisters. They were useless next to me.  
  
I love Voldemort. Did you know what that means in French? It means, "flight of death." Isn't that smart?  
  
Gosh I love him. I'm already pregnant. If it's a boy we're calling it Normeis. If it's a girl we're calling it Sallina-Shari.  
  
God I want him in my arms forever.  
  
Can't get formal wedding. That breaks my heart. He should be with me forever. That was the true reason I sent those Demonters after that Potter boy. To kill him. It didn't work.  
  
Blast Harry Potter! If he wasn't such and bloody idiot I could be Daffodil Dandelion Riddle.  
  
God I'm in love.  
  
Thanks to my reviewer(s)!  
  
Post soon!  
  
Frozen-Lake 


	3. Unsappy, Unhappy renounion

One thing. The hesitation marks turn out like full stops! Can anyone tell me why?  
  
This chapter is set a bit before Ron gets the letter from Percy.  
  
Look, this is an Alternate Universe fic. And some of the characters are out of character. So don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
September 17 1995  
  
I was bored. Very bored. When the fireplace flickered (again), My sister stepped out of it.  
  
"We need to have a talk, Dolores." She said smoothly, spreading out her skirt.  
  
"A talk about what?" I asked, "A talk about how conceited you are? 'Cause that would be a wonderful talk!"  
  
"Conceited, am I?" she said, in the same smooth voice, "Well I'm afraid, darling sister, that you're looking in a mirror."  
  
"Well, at least I don't have sand in my brains! Did you know that glass is made out of sand?"  
  
"I would never waste my time learning boring, Muggle facts.  
  
"Yeah. Dating dark wizards unknown is such a valuable past time."  
  
"Well.I haven't had a miscarriage yet."  
  
"WHAT! You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Traitor."  
  
"Remember the mirror, darling sister."  
  
"Immature brat."  
  
"Well, thank-you for avoiding the reason why I came here tonight." She said.  
  
"Ok.so why did you come?"  
  
"Because.I wanted to tell you about your new. position at Hogwarts."  
  
"Evil biased brat and STILL the Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Don't push it. Even the Minister of Magic has her limits."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Your new job is to pretend to inspect the teachers. But there are some teachers I want you to get rid of." She said, handing me a list.  
  
I opened the list.  
  
Sybil Trewlawney.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Minerva Mcgonnagal  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I said.  
  
"And make SURE you get Dumbledore. Or else." She said, returning to the fireplace.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, when she entered the fireplace.  
  
"What? Fire to hot for you?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Stuff it, I think I twisted my ankle."  
  
"Do you want me to help?" I said rushing to her.  
  
"OW! You made it worse!"  
  
"Yeah. I meant help make it worse."  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DOLORES?! YOU'VE WOKEN UP HALF THE RAVENCLAWS!" yelled the caretaker, Filch, as he entered the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well.sorry about how SHORT the chapters are.  
  
Bye 4 now!  
  
Frozen~Lake 


	4. Smuggled and The Hogwarts High Inquisito...

Woo! Go Carmel March. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Seen in their eyes. Diary 4- Daffodil  
  
"Oh.." Said Filch, eyes bulging. "Sorry."  
  
"Can you leave us alone now!" I snapped back.  
  
Filch left, a bit TOO quickly if you ask me.  
  
'Actually I've changed my mind. I think I'd like to be a teacher. I wonder.I just think. we look alike.ok! I'm smuggling you off to the ministry where you could take my place and I'll be the teacher here. And one more thing. About the whole smuggling thing. I know you won't accept my terms. Anyway, wouldn't you WANT to be the Minister of Magic?"  
  
"No." said Dolores with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Well you're coming anyway."  
  
*~*~* (A/N From know on it's not diaries but the chapters will still focus on one sister in turn.)  
  
Professor Umbridge smiled sweetly upon all the students in the Great Hall, especially the Slytherins. Her usual delivery owl gave her the Daily Prophet. She put it aside to read after breakfast. She ate suprisingly fast, then growled at herself because she thought it might harm the baby.  
  
She left the Great Hall then settled back into her office (well her sister's anyway.) to read the new article.  
  
When she finished reading the article, she sighed with reilief because no- one had realised the Big Switch between her and Dolores. She had thought at first it would have been a bit obvious. One, Dolores didn't have a magical education and two: she was pregnant.  
  
"Damn," Daffodil muttered to herself. My baby's due in June right in the middle of exams. And when I do have him or her they will think that Dolores is "To young to have a baby," which she actually is.  
  
"It's just to complicated. But I can't let Dolores keep doing what she is. She'll ruin the education of these kids. At least she actually has ONE good idea. That idea is to make those kids read out of the textbooks. But for me, it's a completely different reason."  
  
"She CAN'T teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts, I can but I don't want anyone to over-throw Voldemort.  
*~*~* 


End file.
